


Eggnog Sucks, Fight Me

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, more like eggnog sucks fuck me, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: 29. “Eggnog sucks, fight me.”





	Eggnog Sucks, Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the winter prompts on my tumblr: you-married-fake-ruby
> 
> Requested by infiernosam

“Eggnog sucks, fight me.”

“Jesus Stevie, it’s just eggnog.”

“It’s disgusting and I won’t stand by and watch you drink it.”

Bucky shoots Steve an unimpressed look, then continues sipping his drink.

“Buckyyyyy.”

“Stevieeeee,” Bucky replies mockingly, continuing to enjoy his drink.

“If you keep drinking eggnog I’m not gonna kiss you.”

Bucky freezes with his cup halfway to his mouth. As much as he enjoys eggnog, Steve tastes a thousand times better.

“Fine,” he sighs, placing his cup on the coffee table and scooching across the couch.

Steve smirks and climbs on top of Bucky, straddling his lap and running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“You better hardcore make out with me now. I gave up eggnog for you.”

Steve smiles and presses his lips to Bucky’s. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this worth it.”

And make it worth it he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> Honestly though if your comment isn’t a compliment in the form of an egg pun what’s the point. (Just kidding all comments are eggcellent it’s just that puns crack me up.)


End file.
